wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
CaveClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 Autumnpaw landed on the rock. --- Fallowflight padded by Rockfoot. "Well done, let's do this to real prey now," Firepoppy blurted out of no where after a long pause and began sniffing for prey among the rocks. ---- "Hi Fallowflight!" Rockfoot mewled happily, glad to have someone at last come up to him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:50, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Autumnpaw nodded sniffing around. ---- "Hey Rookfoot." She mewed. "But don't you feel kind of weird " Pepperkit said "There," Firepoppy pointed at a lizard on a rock. ---- "No," Risingkit chriped. ---- Rockfoot shifted with a nod. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:54, December 19, 2015 (UTC) "Your dumb " Lizardkit mewed "Am not " Pepperkit mews "sure lets go with that " Lizardkit meows Autumnpaw stalked and pounced on the lizard. --- "Whatcha doing?" Fallow flight asked the tom. "Snap it's neck," Firepoppy ordered. ---- "oh.... just waiting for cats to talk to me," Rockfoot admitted. ---- "She is not dumb!" Pineconekit gapped at Lizardkit. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:00, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Autumnpaw did as so. --- Fallowflight smiled. "Ill talk to you." Lizardkit padded off Pepperkits tail sagged "Great!" Rockfoot mewed. --- "Wonderful," Firepoppy praised. --- "What's wrong Pepperkit?" Pineconekit asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:05, December 19, 2015 (UTC) "I don't know but I feel weird " Pepperkit mews "What do you wanna talk about?" --- Autumnpaw purred. "Uh..... I don't know, maybe there'll be more kits in the nursery soon? it is kitten season from what I hear," Rockfoot mewed. ---- "Well, it's getting late, we should head back home," Firepoppy meowed. --- "Are you dying?" Pineconekit asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:12, December 19, 2015 (UTC) (coughcoughcoughAshandSandcoughcough) "I always wanted kits..." (oh, i forgot about baby sand, anywho, who was talking just then?) Sandclaw sat down in the dying sunlight, his pelt looked like it was on fire. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:17, December 19, 2015 (UTC) (Fallow. Autumn is gonna be SUPER picky) Ashshadow watch the kits run around. "Nope but I don't feel good " Pepperkit said (oh) Rockfoot purred. "You'll meet a lucky tom one day!" ---- "Are you sad?" Pineconekit asked with wide eyes. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:23, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Sitting alone with a sad look on her face, Brookpaw rolled a pebble with her paw. It seemed like everyone had given up on finding Sunpaw, and even though she despised her sister, they were still family, and family never gets left behind.---- Wildkit was still searching for Shimmerpaw out of camp.'Silverstar' 02:41, December 19, 2015 (UTC) "Hope so." Fallowflight said. Jaegerpaw looked at Whitetooth annoyed. "Can't you keep up?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:44, December 19, 2015 (UTC) "I'm older than you." Jaegerpaw suddenly bursted out laughing. "Your ''old." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:47, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Whitetooth let out a growl. Risingkit pounced on Sandclaw's tail and attacked it. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:52, December 19, 2015 (UTC) "No " Pepperkit mews - Shore "Big sis, Big sis!" Wildkit yowled happily as he spotted Shimmerpaw leaping for a rabbit. She let out a yelp of surprise, and missed the rabbit, thudding onto the ground roughly. "Wildkit, you idiot of a brother! What're you doing out here?!"'Silverstar' 17:20, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Willowpaw, whom was also out, heard her sister's yowled and dashed over to find her. "I came to find you! You've been out alllll day, and I was worried and really really bored!" Wildkit announced proudly, his chin held high. Shimmerpaw narrowed her eyes at the ginger tomkit as she rose to her paws. "You're not allowed to be out of camp, Wildkit, you could get eaten by something...then again, you'd probably taste pretty gross."'Silverstar''' 17:32, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Browse